A very Sherlocky Christmas
by Merthergirl
Summary: I know its out of season but i couldnt resist! John wants a ring... has sherlock picked up the vibes?
1. Chapter 1

A Very Sherlocky Christmas

Chapter one

**Okay, my first story about this couple, who I love so much! **

**Anyway, I was inspired by a few cute pictures on deviant art. ^^ please review.**

**I do not own anything, just the storyline. (Any copying, ooc, copyright shizz is unintentional x)**

**And i know it's a little out of season :P**

**Tell me how I did!**

"Sherlock…"

"Yes, John?" The doctor's boyfriend didn't look at him, just moved his head to acknowledge John's existence.

"Its a few days until Christmas."

"I know. Your point?"

"Well… I was wondering… you haven't asked me what I want yet…"

"I don't need to ask. I can deduce exactly what you want."

"Oh. You can?"

"Yes. Don't worry. You'll get it if that's really all you want."

_Oh. Sherlock had got it wrong for once. There was a first time for everything, he supposed. What John wanted for Christmas was far bigger then what it sounded like the detective had got. Well. The actual gift was small. Its significance was larger then anything._

"Ahm. Yes. Well. Okay then." He sighed and left his seat beside Sherlock to go to the window. Outside he could see the rain was filling the streets, as were shoppers. He saw a couple cuddled together under their umbrella, the taller kissing the smaller's head sentimentally. It made him slightly sad, to see such affection in public. He turned to look at his boyfriend and sighed. Sherlock was really beautiful. That's probably why he got out of things so easily, especially when it came to worming around John.

"I'm going out!" the taller man suddenly announced, making John jump slightly.

"Out? Where?"

"To buy your present of course!" Sherlock said, disappearing. John, who was used to Sherlock's quirky behaviour, rolled his eyes and put the kettle on.

**Knock knock.** "Now who could that be?" John wondered, as he left the sofa from watching "Nativity" (Starring Martin Freeman XD) and went to the door.

"Hello John. Is my brother in?"

"Oh. Hello Mycroft…" John said quietly. He never quite knew what to make of Sherlock's older brother. He was always so… what was the word? Like Sherlock, Mycroft was very complex, and it drew John to wonder what the rest of their family was like. "He went out half an hour ago… sorry…"

"Ah." Mycroft said, pulling down his umbrella and placing it in the stand. "I'll wait."

"Okay…" John said. Inside he cursed himself for being so easily walked over. His relaxing night was now obliterated. Mycroft usually only appeared when Sherlock was in danger, so John felt he had a right to be a little anxious.

Also… Sherlock tended to dawdle… and he was not looking forward to being alone with Mycroft, who always seemed to be suspicious.

"So…. Tea?"

"Please." Mycroft said, removing his suit jacket, hanging it and eyeing the surroundings.

John scuttled off to the kitchen, voice of doom hanging over his shoulders…..


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Sherlocky Christmas

Chapter two

**To Helen, who is such a great person for reviewing and reading my stories:**

**Hahaha you'll have to wait and see :D and also, I didn't know you liked Sherlock! :D That's so cool!**

**And Mycroft's situation links with a new fic I'm writing currently about his life **** (which will be set after and during this story- look out for it after this is complete called Mummy Mycroft. It includes a frazzled Mycroft, Uncle Sherlock and John and someone else who's just a little bit evil.)**

**Btw, I do not own **

"So… Mycroft…" John muttered. He didn't quite know what to say. He had made the eldest Holmes a cup of tea in their poshest china, and himself one in his favourite mug, but the voice of doom in his head ruined any intelligent thought.

"So. John. When about will my brother be home?"

John shrugged. "Hard to tell. Soon though." _I hope! _

"I see."

John shifted in his seat for a moment. "Mycroft?"

"Yes?"

"What business do you have here?"

"That is between me and my brother thank you."

"B-but… I'm his dearest friend."

"Don't give me that." Mycroft said calmly, taking a sip of the tea and stopping before glaring at the kitchen counter and placing it on the table in front of him with distaste.

"Don't g-give you what?" John asked, cursing himself for stammering and wondering why Mycroft had put down the cup so suddenly.

"I know you two are involved. I'm not a moron, John."

"Oh." The doctor said quietly, wishing he could be swallowed by the ground. Or maybe those teeth Sherlock had in a jar on the counter. Oh. That's why Mycroft had been put off his tea. John didn't blame him.

Mycroft sighed and straightened in the chair, crossing his legs smartly and staring at John, grey eyes glinting the light. John swallowed and prayed Sherlock would hurry home.

"How's work?" John asked quietly, wishing he could disappear.

Mycroft smiled "It consumes my time."

"Good."

"Yes."

John was thrown into silence. He wondered if the older Holmes brother was always this anti-social, or if it was the reason behind his arrival causing the conversations to die.

"Mycroft. I'll press the matter because I'm worried." John said, "Why are you here?"

"I…" Mycroft sighed and stood. John thought he'd leave but he didn't. instead he went to the window and gazed outside at the snow, "I and my partner are taking our relationship further. Into matrimony."

What? Mycroft Holmes was getting married? John wasn't even aware he was dating anyone! How was that fair?

"Really? So…" John sighed, relieved it wasn't bad news, "Why didn't you just call?"

"Because…" Mycroft sounded worried, "It's a civil partnership."

"oh." John said, "That's not a big deal you still could have called…"

"It's not the partnership Sherlock would have any qualms against." Mycroft said, "It's who I'm marrying."

"Oh." John wondered if he should ask or if Mycroft was going to continue.

"You… may not understand…" Mycroft said, "Why I am marrying him." He laughed softly, "He's... not really who you'd expect…"

The tension was killing John. "What's his name? do I know him?"

"I don't know whether you would call it knowing him…." Mycroft said, "But Sherlock certainly does. And before you say anything I do know how so."

"Mycroft! Who is it?" John asked, feeling the tension welling up in his stomach. Mycroft opened his mouth then closed it. He sighed and turned to John. "He's-"

That was when Sherlock walked in covered head to toe in blood and laughing hysterically.

"Sherlock!" wait… John realised his lips hadn't moved. It was Mycroft who had called out in horror at his brother. But it was John who ran to the detective and led him to the sofa, yelling for Mycroft to call an ambulance.

"Sherlock… what happened?" John asked, running his hands through Sherlock's blood soaked hair as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"It's done." He said, choking back half-sobs half-laughs, "It's done. Oh god it's done."

"What's done?" John asked, memories of the war flashing back as he saw the blood on Sherlock's body, "Is that your blood?"

"No. it's his." Sherlock said, before bursting into another fit of the hysterics.

"Who's?" Mycroft asked, putting down the phone.

"Moriarty's." Sherlock said finally, "It's done. Oh god. He's dead."

"What?" Both Mycroft and John said, Mycroft's voice rising in panic.

"His car went over the cliff side." Sherlock said, sitting up and trying to calm himself, "He's dead."

"Can you be sure?" Mycroft asked, panic glittering in his eyes. "Did you see it for sure?"

Sherlock nodded grimly, "I climbed down the cliff. He's dead. He's gone. It's over!" He didn't sound triumphant, surprisingly.

"You don't sound too happy." John said, as Mycroft slumped into a chair nearby.

"I didn't get to do it." Sherlock said. "The police chased him and his car lost control after a policeman shot the tyre. He's gone. It's over." He repeated.

"Oh god." Mycroft said. He was almost as pale as Sherlock. Then it hit John.  
>"Mycroft… that news… was he…."<p>

Mycroft nodded. Sherlock started to laugh hysterically again and John quickly started to comfort his boyfriend, but concern for the older Holmes brother grew in his stomach. It couldn't be true. Moriarty seemed… invincible… it couldn't be true…

The funeral was brief, as the body and the car had been washed out to see during the storm that had arrived on the night of his death. Only Mycroft, John, Sherlock and the priest stood there in the cemetery, by the empty coffin, paying their respects. John knew that Sherlock was going to be depressed by Moriarty's death even if they did hate each other- he'd never seen Sherlock be so fascinated with anyone before- and it was fairly obvious how much the older Holmes brother would miss the man.

Apparently they had been dating in secret for eight months before Moriarty had popped the question, whilst Mycroft was on a business trip to Paris and he was in hiding in the same place. John wished he had told Sherlock, that they had known, and that they could have stopped it.

**:O SHOCK? XD**

**Please review this chapter! And tell me if you're interested in Mummy Mycroft (which will also include a very mischievous little orphan **** first reviewer to send me a name idea gets to name the girl :D) because I like it when my stories are popular :D**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE :D

**Aaaw poor Mycroft ^^**

**Surprise in this chapter too!**

**Thanks to all for the reviews!**

**And please pass around the word- my internet crashed for four days, that is why I haven't updated, and I am going to Spain with no internet for 2 weeks tomorrow….**

**However, since it is the holidays I can now write as many chapters as possible to upload for when I get back so please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Oh and to my dear friend Helen, thanks for all those reviews! Review a link to that story my internet is so slow the search doesn't load. **

The funeral party was even more morbid then the funeral. Mycroft sat on the sofa with his eyes closed, an unbelievable pounding accompanying the voice of doom in his aching head, and Victoria snuggled into his side, her blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Why did daddy have to die?" She asked repeatedly. Mycroft just shook his head.

Sherlock stood by the window looking out into the rain. His curls fell over his long face and his eyes darted around the streets, as if looking for clues.

And john sat poking the fire, wishing like anything they didn't have to have a funeral just five days away from Christmas.

Footsteps startled everyone in the room and they all looked up at the door to see exactly who they were not expecting.

Moriarty strode across the room and poured himself a glass of red wine, then, swirling it in the glass turned to them and smirked at their stunned faces. "What? Did you miss me?"

John gaped, Sherlock stared and Mycroft rolled his eyes. Victoria was the only one to react instantly, and she leapt across the flat to wrap her small build around his legs, shrieking "DADDY'S ALIVE! LOOK MUMMY DADDY'S ALIVE!"

"Bastard." Mycroft said, punching Moriarty on the shoulder, who fake-pouted.

"Meanie."

Sherlock and John gaped as the two insulted each other playfully, but they could both see the thrill in Mycroft's tired eyes. "Time for you guys to leave?" Sherlock asked, gesturing to the door. He was just getting used to the concept that not only did Mycroft have an actual relationship but it was with Moriarty who was his arch nemesis and who was also meant to be a dead man, and he didn't really want to watch them get all lovey dovey.

"Yes it's my bed time!" Victoria groaned, and Mycroft chuckled, "Maybe you can stay up a little late…"

As they watched them leave, arms linked, John felt a wave of sadness. Mycroft had a ring. He didn't. life wasn't very fair sometimes.

Later, Sherlock lounged on the sofa watching re-runs of old Christmas shows. On one of which, a man gave his girlfriend a ring as a surprise gift under the tree. "How cheesy." Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

John felt his heart skip a beat, "You don't think that's romantic?"

"No. proposing on Christmas? How cheesy could you get?"

"I think it's lovely…" John mumbled, twiddling thumbs and blushing.

Sherlock smirked. He couldn't believe John was falling for it.

**I know, I know it's a very short chapter! Sorry! But I don't have much time tonight **** next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Here's the next chapter, like I promised ^_^**

**Please read and review :P**

**There is minor Sarah bashing in this chapter by Sherlock, but not by all because I like her character.**

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and John was wrapping Sherlock's present. They were planning to spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas alone together, so this was his last chance to wrap it. Well, when I say wrap it, I mean tie a red bow around the present's neck and place a Santa Claus hat on it's head.

The puppy barked happily and licked John's face. "Shh!" John giggled, "Or he'll know you're here!" it whined. It seemed perfect for Sherlock- a golden lab. Short-haired, adorable, friendly little canine who would love both of them forever. Almost as much as John loved Sherlock. Since Sherlock's positive reaction with having a niece, john was convinced the detective would love a puppy.

He sat down and flicked through a wedding magazine he… *ahem* happened to find lying about… and sipped his tea, gazing wistfully at the beautiful decorations, cakes and tuxedos. He folded the page of his favourite three-tiered cake and sighed again, blushing at the idea of Sherlock helping him chose a cake. Chose anything for their wedding. At the thought of being proposed to… was it true? That Sherlock wasn't going to propose any time soon? John sighed. He supposed, that he should have expected Sherlock not to want to commit… but still… he couldn't help but feel… betrayed. They'd been dating for two years now and John had made it quite clear he was ready for marriage. Sighing, John switched on the TV, to see the usual Christmas re-runs.

The wizard of Oz was on, one of John's favourites. He snuggled up under the blanket and watched it, smiling peacefully and pushing his magazines to one side. "Hey." Sherlock said, making John jump as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Oh! Hello Sherlock." He smiled and rested his head back on Sherlock's shoulder, kissing him.

"How are you today?" Sherlock asked, a beautiful light blush across his cheeks. John loved it when Sherlock was in a cuddly mood. It was so cute.

"Fine and yourself?"

"Brilliant. I finally found the right present for you."

"Oh. What's it like?" John asked, heart beating faster.

"It's very practical." Sherlock grinned, watching John's face fall and suddenly wanting to make it better. No. he reminded himself, he would have to keep pretending. It wasn't like he was lying.

"Oh…" John plastered a smile on his face, "Good."

"Yep." Sherlock grinned and sauntered out the room, "Oh, and buy milk when you go out?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"When am I going out?" John asked half asleep, eyes slipping shut.

"N-" Sherlock stopped when he saw his boyfriend slip into dreamland through the doorway, "Tomorrow." Sherlock sighed and withdrew the box from his pocket. It was the perfect ring for his love: simple but beautiful, and, because he'd begged Mycroft, very expensive. He kissed it quickly, pretending it was cradling john's finger, before placing it back in its box, which was placed inside another which was wrapped. Grinning mischievously, Sherlock wrapped another few layers of paper around the gift and flung it under the tree, on top of the pile labelled _John._

Lestrade had gotten Sherlock a book, he deduced easily, and by the weight a lengthy one. Good. He'd given John a DVD, most likely a Dr Who one as a) John loved the program and b) they were out in Lestrade's favourite video store. Sherlock knew that Anderson had given John a voucher for a weapons store "In case you want to shoot the bastard" and he deduced that the infuriating man had wrapped up a hair straightener for Sherlock. Donavon had given them both chocolates or some sort of sweet that comes in a box, and Sarah the same (John's slightly larger then Sherlock, Sherlock noted slightly bitchily). Molly had given them both books, most likely detective novels as she knew they both amused and challenged Sherlock, and gave John something to compare Sherlock to. Mycroft had given Sherlock a Rolex (plus paying for a majority of the ring) and John a digital camera and a memory stick, which no doubt contained baby pictures of Sherlock that would not only be embarrassing but probably make John want to run away screaming. He wasn't exactly the cutest of kids, with his middle finger gleaming at the camera or tongue or some hideous expression on his face and scruffy black curls. Especially as in most of the pictures Mycroft stood straight beside him, neat and smiling politely.

Sherlock straightened and glanced around for where John was. There was no sign of him. shrugging, Sherlock made himself a cup of coffee and continued with his latest experiment, watching in interest as it glowed a green and sparkled. "If this was a solid it would make a brilliant Christmas decoration." And almost as if magic, the liquid solidified. Grinning, Sherlock created a red colour and began to squirt it around the flat. "Chemical tinsel!" he laughed, "Why on earth have I never thought of it before?"

It was as he decorated the kitchen he saw John's note.

Dear Sherlock,

I'm sorry to be doing this to you so near Christmas, but I can't stand it any more. I love you more then life itself but it seems pretty clear you don't want to have a future with me. Your present is in my bedroom. Look after him. his name is Jim. Irony is strong there. He'll take my place as a faithful companion.

I'm sorry. I'm leaving you.

I love you.

I'm sorry.

John.

The writing was smudged in tears, but Sherlock felt that his would destroy it. placing it down and trying to steady himself, Sherlock cursed himself. _Pretty clear you don't want to have a future with me._ It was his fault. He felt faint he felt sick he- oh god he felt sick.

Wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet, Sherlock smacked his head against the wall, cursing himself over and over and over again. Wait. Why was he here when John was somewhere else? He wanted John more then anything, and he was going to prove it. grabbing the parcel, he sprinted past Mrs Hudson down the stairs.  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

"John left me!" He exclaimed, "I'm going to get him back!"

"Sherlock you can't do that!"

"Why not?" He didn't understand. Why was she trying to stop him?

"You're covered in tears and you smell like sick." She said, very bluntly for her. Sherlock halted and nodded, "Right- SHOWER I NEED A SHOWER!"

Mrs Hudson chuckled to herself and texted john.

_The poor dear's very upset._

JW: _Upset? Him? probably indigestion_

_Please come back. On top of it all you haven't paid the rent and he isn't going to._

JW: _I'm sorry Mrs Hudson._

Sighing, she listened to the water running upstairs and Sherlock talking to himself. Typical. She muttered. It's always chaotic at Christmas.

"So. Rough few weeks?" Sarah asked, pouring John his tea and giving it to him, watching him sip it as if waiting for approval.

"Yes." John sighed and relaxed into her sofa.

"So are you… single now?" She asked, perching on the arm.  
>"I… yes. I suppose so." John said, trying not to burst into tears.<p>

"At Christmas?" Sarah said, sliding onto the sofa beside him, "You're like me then?" she touched his arm tenderly. John didn't seem to notice, instead he smiled weakly and took a sip of his tea. She leant closer and, smiling slightly, whispered, "You don't… have to be…"

"Get off he's mine, bitch." Sherlock's voice made them both whip around, John gasping in shock and Sarah in very slight anger.

"Not any more." She said pointedly, "He came to me because you pushed him away like you push everybody else!" Sherlock took a step back before glancing at John worriedly, "John. Please. I love you. I only said those things to keep you distracted!"

"From what?" John asked.  
>"This!" Sherlock chucked him the present, which John caught and sighed at.<p>

"I don't want whatever this is."  
>"Yes you do."<p>

"No I don't."

"Open it before making a judgment John." Sherlock whispered, licking his dry lips.  
>"Why is your hair wet?"<p>

"Just do it!"

Sighing, John unwrapped the first layer. "Another layer. Great. How many-"

"Carry on."

John got to the box and stopped, breath coming out in a short huff before he looked at Sherlock, who smiled, "Open it."

Sherlock watched as John, going red, lifted the lid.

Then all of a sudden, there was a pain in his head and it all went black.

:O **Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooh :D haha the tension. Welcome to Chapter 5! Please read and review and check out my other stories.**

**Oh, I'm going to write a series of fanfictions as a sort of advent calendar this Christmas, if you want it to be written with scenes from the Sherlock fandom please vote on my profile :D thanks!**

"You bitch!" Sherlock yelled. Sarah stood there, saucepan brandished and shaking, tears welling in her eyes.

"You're the bitch!" she shrieked, "Toying with his and my emotions all the time, like you own the place! Well you're nothing! NOTHING!"

Sherlock gaped at her, trying to reach John, "NO! YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" she pulled the gun out of the unconscious Doctor's pocket and pointed it at him, "Go away" she grabbed the ring and threw it at him, "Take this and your stupid self and fuck off!"

Sherlock was speechless.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Sherlock shook his head, "I'll shoot you! I will!"

"You're insane!" Sherlock yelled.

"That's your fault!" she screeched.

"What the…" John stirred and came to his senses, "Sherlock!"

"Shut up!" Sarah shrieked and pointed the gun to him.

Then suddenly, she was on the floor. Sherlock and John whirled around to see a very angry looking Moriarty.

"I'm his psychopath, bitch." Moriarty grinned.

…

Sherlock smiled at John as they watched the police arrest Sarah.

"Where is it?" John asked, smiling at him adorably, "My ring?"

"So…" Sherlock blushed, "You want it?"

John answered him with a gentle slap and a kiss. "So, yes then?" Sherlock teased, sliding the gold present on his finger, "This wasn't how I was going to do it, you know. I was hoping for you to open it, expecting the worst, and when you get to the box turn around and I be down on one knee."

"Aaaw." John cuddled into him and giggled, "But that would have gone too well for us. Too normal. We can't have the seasons without a psychopath or two."

Sherlock smiled, "Do we have to thank Moriarty now?"  
>"No thanks!" they heard him sing from wherever he'd concealed himself, "Happy holidays hahahahahahahahah"<p>

"Don't bother!" John called to the police as they searched for the source of the manic laughter.

Linking arms, John and Sherlock walked back to the flat, where Sherlock showed his fionce all the decorations he'd set up. Where, afterwards, John would make himself a cup of tea and Sherlock a coffee and they'd curl on the sofa because hey, that's what normal couples do. Well. If Sherlock could sit through the soppy rom com they could. If not, John knew he'd be whisked off on another adventure because hey, that's what he and his lovely Sherlock do.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!"

**Please review, that's the end ^_^**


End file.
